Can't Help Who You Love
by dstarGold93
Summary: Emma and Gold are in love, and dealing with family life when Neal shows up wanting to see his son. How is it going to work out when Neal comes around and sees that his father is with his first love, and having a child with her? Will Neal find someone to love? What will Emma do when Henry is threatened because of Neal? Find out if they get their happy ending. AU GoldenSwan mostly
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan and Mr. Gold now to say that was a complicated relationship would be an understatement. Mr. Gold was a 47-year-old man who owned a town and kept a tight lock on everything and everyone in that town, where as Emma was a young 26-year-old woman with a son she was just getting to know. Emma was a smart girl, and she was aware of all the things Gold had pulled over the years with countless people but that did not matter to her. Nothing in her life made any sense ever since she stepped foot in Storybrooke, she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. That in itself was a crazy thing to admit, but on top of all that everyone in town was a story book character. Mr. Gold was actually Rumpelstiltskin which she laughed about for the first couple weeks of the curse being officially broken. Emma was in a good place in her life now, she had gotten Henry away from Regina and she was in a nice new relationship even if nobody really approved or understood it. All that mattered to Emma was that Henry got a long with Gold because if not then how could she be with a man her son hated. Henry was eight years old and at first he thought Gold was the bad guy working with the Evil Queen which he was but he had changed since he met Emma. Henry saw that and had started to come around to the idea of him being around a lot more, and that lifted a lot of stress from Emma's life. The only people who were still giving her hell were his parents, and there was nothing she could do to change their minds. It was tough but Emma didn't want to hide her relationship with Gold even though she got lots of stares from everyone in town but she got a few of them on her side so she wasn't completely alone.

One day Gold was walking with Emma to take Henry to school, and it was as if everyone got out of bed every morning just to see them together. Henry was busy talking about all the cool things he's been learing since the curse broke, and how cool it was that he had royal blood in him. Emma couldn't help but feel insecure about all the towns folk staring and whispering about them. So she just wrapped her hand with Gold's and continued to walk on. Once they dropped Henry off they started walking to the station so Emma could start her work day.

"So what's bothering you today dearie?" Gold asked

"I'm really getting tired of everybody's stares already. It's been months since the curse broke, and I just want to have a normal relationship with you and with Henry." Emma admitted

"Emma we knew it would take time for people to get use to this relationship. All that matters to me is that you, and Henry are happy people didn't like me before the curse so I'm fine with them hating me." Gold said seriously

"Yeah well I do care, and I don't want the people who are supposed to be my friends act like jerks every time I walk down the street with you." Emma said in anger

"Emma don't let them get you dear we have our lives, and nobody will understand that for a long while but we can make this work. I know how much it bothers you but you have to be strong, and just ignore them for now." Gold said seriously

"I know I just don't want them to ruin what we have." Emma said

"Emma the only way they could ruin us is if we let them." Gold said reassuringly

"Okay I promise I will try to not let them get to me. Well I have to get to work so I will see you later tonight, and are you sure you're okay to watch Henry after school?" Emma asked

"Yes Emma everything will be fine I promise. Now get to work, and Henry and I will see you after work." Gold said giving her a light kiss

Emma walked inside the station and went to her office she sat down and started looking over the files on her desk. She was in the middle of reading the recent complaints from Regina when the Evil witch herself walked in.

"Sheriff Swan I see you're hard at work reading my complaints this morning." Regina said

"Yeah I am and I can tell you there is not much I can do Regina. I can get people to stop vandalizing your property but as for people just not being nice that is entirely up to them." Emma said

"Well Miss Swan I do hope you do everything in your power to control the members of this town." Regina said

"You know Regina I will do my best if you leave my office right this minute. I have work to finish if I want to make it out of here in time for dinner" Emma said

"Oh that is right you have a nice little family now, too bad your parents hate your boyfriend." Regina said

"Well I like him, and Henry gets a long with him great that is all that matters to me." Emma said

"Just be careful Miss Swan Rumpelstiltskin is not someone who can be in a relationship. He has done things that you could only imagine, and he has killed so many people, and he has been responsible for so many crimes against your parents and their closest friends. Is that the kind of man you want to be with?" Regina said

"No it's not but good thing he isn't like that anymore,he is trying to change Regina which is a hell of a lot more than we can all say for you. Gold is trying to make up for what he did,and that is all I can ask for. He is good with Henry, and he is one of the better men I have ever dated in my life." Emma said defensively

"I think it's best if you watch your back." Regina said leaving the station

Emma sighed and sat back down in her chair to finish looking at the many complaints from the Mayor. She kept on with work until lunch time, and she walked over to Granny's where Red already had her order ready. Emma went in and paid for her food and walked out running into her father who smiled down at her.

"Hi Emma we haven't seen you in a couple of days." David said

"Yeah sorry about that we've been busy setting up Henry's room, he had to very certain about the paint color." Emma explained

"Oh well that is good that he has his own room now that he can decorate anyway he wants. Emma I want to apologize I know I'm not too accepting to your current relationship with Rumpelstiltskin but I want to try to come around to the idea." David explained

"Thank you. I know this isn't exactly the person you wanted to see your only daughter with but I'm happy with him, and he's not as evil as everybody remembers him to be." Emma defended

"Well it's a little hard to just forget all the crap he has pulled on us in the past. I am glad that he makes you happy, it's just going to be difficult to accept it all at once. That doesn't mean we won't try." David said sincerely

"Well thank you for trying to understand this whole thing, I would actually really like for you and Mom to come over this Friday for dinner. Henry wants to help make me a birthday dinner so he's all excited." Emma said sweetly

"That will be great it will be nice to celebrate together." David Said

"Even if Gold is right there with me?" Emma asked

"Yes even if he is there with you." David smiled

Emma just hugged David tightly, she never expected him to come around to this idea. When she told him that they had been dating he was less than thrilled and then he yelled at her but Mary Margaret was okay with this whole thing as long as Emma was healthy and back in her life for good. David told her that he would see her for her birthday which she was actually looking forward to this year, mostly because Gold was going to take her to New Jersey to visit some old friends of hers. She was very excited, and she was glad that he decided to take her as a gift. She walked back into the station and she was surprised to see Gold and Henry sitting there, and Henry with tears in his eyes. Emma rushed over to her son and knelt to his level.

"What happened?" Emma asked looking up at Gold

"Regina showed up at the school today and she told Henry that she was planning to take him back home with her as soon as she won. Then she told him now that you found someone else to care about and love that it was only a matter of time till you forgot about him and had a new child with me." Gold explained

"Oh Henry that is not going to happen. I love you kid and we are not going to have a baby, even if we did it would never replace you. Regina just got hurt and she doesn't like when that happens so she is lashing out but she shouldn't be concerning you in this mess. Don't listen to her okay?" Emma said

"You're not going to replace me?" Henry asked

"No Henry okay nobody else in my life will ever replace you." Emma said

"Not even Mr. Gold?" Henry asked

"Henry he's in my heart but you will always come first and he knows that. I need you to know that too, no matter what you come first to me." Emma explained

"Okay now why don't you go sit in my office for a minute I have to talk to Gold for a minute." Emma said

Henry nodded and then went into his mother's office to read his book. Emma closed the door and turned to her boyfriend and gave a weak smile.

"So the school called you to go pick up Henry?" Emma said

"Yes when they couldn't get a hold of you, you're mother decided to call me to come pick him up. I hope that's okay." Gold explained

"It's more than okay I think it's kind of cute actually." Emma smiled

"Cute?" Gold asked

"Yeah cute I like seeing you being a father especially to my son." Emma said

"Well good because I don't intend on going anywhere." Gold said

Emma went over and hugged him and just took in his unique scent.

"So on the way over here Henry asked me a lot of questions about me, and you having kids. I didn't quite know how to answer." Gold said

"Oh well did you ever want more kids? I mean you're so close to finding your son I just didn't think you would want to have anymore children." Emma explained

"Well yeah I'm close to finding out where my son is but I never really gave thought to more kids till now. Do you want to have more kids?" Gold asked

"I don't know. I'm really just enjoying being with you, and learning who we are together. I'm not saying no to kids because I think we would have an awesome kid together but I'm just not sure it's what I want now." Emma explained

"Yeah that makes sense we're still a new couple and a kid now would just complicate everything especially with Henry feeling so sensitive to the idea of another baby around." Gold agreed

"Okay well I'm glad we had this little talk, it cleared things up." Emma said

Gold hugged her again and then went into Emma's office to get Henry to take him home for the day. They said goodbye to Emma and she went back to work when she wanted nothing more than to go home with them.

As the afternoon went on Emma got most of her work done for the day, and she was about ready to head home to the day. That was until she heard someone walk into the station, and when she looked up she saw the face of Henry's father.

"Neal?" Was all Emma could get out.

"Hi Emma I want to see my son." Neal demanded

Emma just stood there shocked, Henry thought of him as dead. She was going to have to put off going home to her family even longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was standing there looking into the same eyes she tried so hard to forget years ago. Neal Cassidy was her first love, and he was also the father of her son who was currently at home with her boyfriend. Emma didn't think she would see Neal ever again but he was standing right in front of her looking the same as if no time had passed between them. Neal walked towards her, and she took a step back away from him.

"I want to see him." Neal said again

"He thinks your dead Neal and it has to stay that way." Emma said

"Why would you tell him I was dead?" Neal asked angered

"Because you were dead to me Neal you turned me in, and I had to give birth to our son in prison. I gave him up for adoption and then when he found me all those memories came back but I came here for him. You can't just come back into his life-like this and expect me to let you get close to him only to have you leave. I have to protect him, and even if I have to protect him from you." Emma said

"Emma that isn't fair I did what I thought was best for you. I left because you had so much more to offer the world and you didn't deserve to have a low life-like me around to screw it up. I've gotten my life together now though, I have a good job and I am living honestly now. All I want to do is see my son Emma, I don't want to take him away from you, I just want to get to know him." Neal explained

"I don't know if I can let you do that Neal, I don't know if I trust you." Emma said

"Then let me prove it to you. I will come by and I will sit with him with you in the room and you can supervise. I just want a chance to prove that I'm different now Emma." Neal begged

"I have to think about it, and I have to talk things out with Henry and.." Emma stopped about to mention Gold

"And? is there a twin I don't know about?" Neal joked

"No umm I live with my boyfriend he's been really good with Henry. Henry has gotten close to him, so I have to discuss this with him as well." Emma explained

"Oh okay that's good. Umm... Are you happy?" Neal asked

"Yeah I am having Henry back has made me happier than I had been in years. You know what why don't you come home with me and you can introduce yourself to our son." Emma said

"Thank you Emma are you sure your boyfriend won't mind?" Neal asked

"I'll talk to him. Come on I just need to shut everything off." Emma said

Emma went and shut down her computer, and she locked up before walking out with Neal. Her cell phone rang while they were walking down the street so she stopped him to answer her phone.

"Hello?" "Yeah I'm right here. Sure I'll pick it up." "Tell him everything is fine and not to worry. Okay bye."

Emma hung up and turned to Neal and said "That was my boyfriend he wants me to stop by the diner and pick up some food." Emma said

"Alright. Maybe I'll get to see some of your friends." Neal laughed

Emma just smiled and went on walking towards Granny's. When they got there it was pretty full which made Emma sigh because her parents were there and she was not really ready to experience this moment. She walked in with Neal in tow and went to order, and sat at the counter. Her and Neal ordered some coffee while they waited and they went unnoticed for a while until David and Mary Margaret saw them and came over.

"Hi Emma." Mary said

"Hi guys what's going on?" Emma asked

"We were just going furniture shopping for the new house. We have a lot to do and Henry said he can't wait to come over and help." Mary replied

"That's Henry. Hey thanks for calling Gold today when you couldn't get a hold of me. It may not seem like it but it means a lot that you trust him enough to pick up Henry." Emma said gratefully

"I said I was going to be understanding of your relationship even if at first I thought you were insane." Mary said

"Before I forget this is Neal Cassidy. He's Henry's father." Emma said "Neal these are my parents Mary Margaret and David" she introduced

"Nice to meet you both I'm glad Emma finally found you after all this time." Neal said shaking their hands

"Yeah wow we didn't know Henry's father was still around." David said

"Yeah well things are complicated and I just wanted to meet my son." Neal said sadly

"I'm taking Neal to the house to see him." Emma announced

"Oh so he's gonna meet.." Mary started

"Yeah he is. That should be interesting." Emma finished

"You talking about the boyfriend? Is he that bad?" Neal asked

"No it just complicated he's not well liked by most of the town members. He owns the town, and he has been known to be violent when people don't pay him on rent day. But he has changed since Emma came around, he's so good with Henry too." Mary explained

"He's older than you'd expect I'm sure." David added

"Wow Emma you have really moved up in boyfriends haven't you? Dating a rich older man hmm well as long as he makes you happy." Neal said

"Yeah well our order is ready so we will see you later okay." Emma said picking up the bags

"Okay Emma see you tomorrow for sure." Mary said hugging Emma

Emma left with Neal and went all the way to her home she shared with Gold, and Neal was amazed at how big it was. He thought that this guy must have been pretty damn powerful to have a house like this, and to own a town. They walked into the house, and Neal was just as amazed by the inside of the house. He heard noise coming from the living room, and Emma called out for Gold and out came an older looking guy in a very expensive looking suit. Emma went over and gave him a kiss and set the food on a nearby table. Gold saw Neal standing there with his hands in his pockets just looking at Emma.

"Well hello there. Who might you be?" Gold asked

"I'm Neal Cassidy" Neal said

"Ah Henry's father, Emma told me that you didn't know about your son." Gold said

"Yeah I didn't but a guy I know informed me and told me where I could find them. As soon as I could I come here." Neal explained

"Well I hope for your sake you don't hurt that boy the way you hurt Emma." Gold warned

"I won't I just want to meet my son." Neal said

"Okay you two, where's Henry?" Emma asked Gold

"He's in his room putting his action figures in the window." Gold said

"Alright I'll be right back. Gold please don't kill him, and Neal be nice." Emma said and walked out of the room

Neal and Gold went into the living room and sat down across from each other. Neal just felt awkward with Emma's boyfriend staring at him like he just killed someone.

"So how long have you and Emma been together?" Neal asked

"About five months now. How long were the two of you together?" Gold asked in return

"A year and eight months." Neal answered

"Wow long time then you had her arrested." Gold snipped

"I regret doing that because I love her but she had a destiny bigger than being with me living in a car. I didn't know she was pregnant when I did that it might have changed things but I did what I thought was best for her." Neal said

"If you want what's best for her then maybe you should just get out-of-town now." Gold replied

"Not without seeing my son. We always talked about moving somewhere and starting a family of our own because we both had crappy childhoods. I want to see Henry because whether you like it or not he's mine and I deserve to at least meet him." Neal said

Just as Gold was about to reply Emma cleared her throat, and the men looked over and saw her standing there with Henry. Neal was memorized by the child in front of him, and just smiled. He had a son, and here he was standing right in front of him. Emma put her hands on Henry's shoulders and pushed him forward a bit.

"I explained a bit about why I lied to him when he asked me who his father was." Emma said "Neal this is Henry." Emma introduced

"Hi Henry nice to meet you." Neal said

"Hi." Henry said looking up at Emma

"Henry me and Gold are going to set up dinner alright? You and Neal talk for a bit. If you need me we'll be right in the kitchen." Emma said to Henry

"Okay mom." Henry smiled and went to sit on the couch.

Neal gave Emma a smile and went to join his son on the couch. Emma grabbed Gold by the arm out of the living room and into the kitchen. Once they were in there, Gold turned to Emma and she just sighed.

"What?" Emma asked

"I didn't say anything." Gold said

"No but you want to. I know you, you want to tell me all the things that could go wrong with my bringing Neal here." Emma said

"Emma Henry is your son you know what's best for him. You would never do anything to harm him." Gold said

"Hey you have been more of a father to Henry in these months than Neal has been his whole life. Look Neal is here for a short amount of time and then he will move on so there will be nothing to worry about long-term with him. Thank you for not killing him either." Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around him

"Well I make no promises for next time." Gold said and kissed her

"Thank you. For everything that you have done for me, and for Henry you didn't have to accept him but you did anyways." Emma said

"Henry is a great kid and he's really smart you know. I'm just glad he doesn't think I'm as evil as everybody in town says I am." Gold smiled

"Well he's seen you sing me to sleep I think any bad reputation of you has been destroyed in his mind." Emma laughed

"Oh that's right I should be more careful." Gold said smiling

Emma just shook her head and leaned up to kiss him. When they kissed it was like time stood still for Emma, she could kiss him for a minute and have it feel like an eternity. Gold pushed her against the counter and pined her there between his arms, Emma ran her hands through his hair and kissed him harder. Emma got the idea that Neal being here was making him feel like he had to put a claim on Emma, but if this was the result she was enjoying it for the moment. Then they heard a laugh from the doorway and turned to see Henry standing there. The couple pulled apart both a little red in the face.

"Hey Henry what's up?" Emma asked

"Nothing I just wanted to know if Neal was going to stay for dinner?" He asked

"Um.. Sure he can stay for dinner. Are you two getting along?" Emma asked

"Yeah he's telling me a lot of cool stories from when you two were together." Henry replied

"Okay well go wash up for dinner and tell Neal that dinner will be out soon okay." Emma instructed

"Okay mom." Henry said "Thanks for not kicking him out dad...I mean.."Henry said as he hugged Gold

Emma and Golds expressions were pure shock, but Emma was a bit proud her son was calling him dad.

"It's fine Henry you can call me whatever you like." Gold smiled as he hugged him back

Emma was tearing up at the moment between her boyfriend and her son. Henry took off out the door to tell Neal about dinner, and then upstairs to wash up for dinner. Emma turned to Gold and smiled.

"So dad huh?" Emma said

"Yeah is that okay? I should have asked you love before I said it was okay." Gold said

"Don't worry about babe okay I like it. Fatherhood suits you, and I think that it will be good for Henry to have someone stable." Emma said

"I love you Emma." Gold said

"I love you too." Emma said kissing him passionately

Neal walked in and was surprised by the sight in front of him. "Um sorry.I will come back." Neal said

They broke apart. "Neal come on in." Emma said

"I'm going to check on Henry." Gold said excusing himself.

"So you're boyfriend is kind of old Emma. How old is he exactly?" Neal asked

"Does it really matter?" Emma asked.

"I'm just curious Emma. I'm not really surprised I mean you gravitate toward older guys. You were 17 when we got together and I was 23 so come on Emma how old is this one?" Neal asked again

"He's 48" Emma said

"Wow really hmm that's something. I mean from the looks of the touches and kiss he's still got some energy." Neal said

"Neal knock it off. Henry seemed excited to have you over for dinner don't make me kick you out." Emma said

"Okay I'm sorry. Henry is a good kid Emma, he seems really happy." Neal said

"Yeah he's a pretty happy kid lately. I just wish I was here more in the beginning of his life." Emma said sadly

"You and me both sweet heart. I've missed too much of him growing up." Neal said

"Don't call me that, and how long are you staying this time?" Emma asked

"I want to stay Emma. I will listen to all of you rules regarding Henry, and I won't try to take him away from you but I want to be here for him in the future." Neal said

"Neal I want to believe that you want to be here but i just don't want my son to get hurt by you. He has a life here and he has a family now, I want his life to be stable." Emma said

"I understand that but I could be apart of that family I'm his father Emma the only one he's going to ever know, and this is my chance." Neal said

Emma thought back to just minutes ago when Henry called Gold Dad, and that was joy to her ears. Neal was here though and that made things so complicated because she always wanted Neal back and to be a father, but Gold had taken on her and Henry and has been nothing but good to them.

"Neal if you want to stay I won't keep Henry away from you. All I need you to do is respect the fact that Gold is a father to Henry, and I don't want you fighting with him bout it." Emma said sternly

"Okay Emma I promise." Neal said

Emma smiled, and Neal hugged her and she hugged him back. Neal thought for a brief moment that they were back to the way they were years ago. Gold walked in with Henry and made his presence known. Emma pulled away and went over to Henry and took him to the counter where the food was sitting. Gold just looked at Neal and wondered when this man was going to try to steal Emma away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

As days went on things seemed to be getting better, and settle into a routine. Henry was getting along with Neal quite well, and Neal was actually staying put in Storybrooke. He made quick friends with Archie, and Archie offered him a place to stay so Neal was officially moving to town for good. Gold was keeping a close watch on Neal, but he was also trying to keep Emma close because he was afraid that he was going to lose her. The thing was that there was only so much Gold could do with out Emma catching on to his jealousy. That night Henry was having dinner with Neal at Granny's while Gold and Emma were at home watching a movie together quietly. Emma was leaning into Gold while he sat there with his arm around her.  
Emma shifted herself so that she was facing Gold, and she just looked at him smiling.

"What?" Gold asked

"Why have we been having so much sex?" Emma asked bluntly

"Um. Are you complaining?" Gold asked shocked

"No I am just curious I mean we had a pretty great sex life before and now that Neal has been around we've had an insane sex life. No complaints here I just don't want doing it because a certain someone is jealous or trying to claim his territory." Emma explained

"Emma I love you, and I know you love me can't that be the reason for all of this?" Gold asked

"It would if it were someone else other than you. I do love you but you have some serious issues with women. I am not going to leave you for Neal, yes we have a son together. Gold you and me, we have a life together and that is better than anything. You have given me and Henry a life and a home, we both love you." Emma said and kissed him sweetly

"I love you too Emma." Gold said

Emma smiled and moved even more so that she was straddling him now, and kissing him passionately. Gold slipped Emma's shirt off her head and tossed it off to the side, and Emma could not believe how much stamina this man had all the time. It was quite impressive. Emma undid his tie, and unbutton his shirt and got it off him so they were skin to skin. They were both breathing heavy when Gold moved so he was pinning Emma down to the couch, she could better feel the bulge in his pants. Gold undid her jeans and pulled them down she was just laying there in her underwear while he was taking his pants off. They continued for a while and were happy in pure bliss with each other.

Henry got home about 8:30 and he was tired from the night out, after dinner Neal took him to a movie. So when he got back he said goodbye to Neal and went straight to his bedroom for sleep. Emma was standing by the door talking to Neal while Gold went to make sure Henry got to bed okay.

"Thank you Neal for taking him out, looks like he had fun." Emma said

"Anytime yeah we did it was pretty good. He sure can eat, and during the movie he is the talker." Neal laughed

"Yeah he can't sit still a lot of the time, but I think he gets that from you always talking." Emma smiled

"Yeah well I'll see you tomorrow Emma alright? Night." Neal said as he left

Emma went upstairs to check on Henry and he was already in bed waiting for Emma to say goodnight. She then went into her bedroom where Gold was standing there changing for bed. He looked at her and smiled as she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed herself. When she came back out Gold was already laying in bed with one arm over his eyes, and the other draped across his stomach. Emma smiled at him and walked over to her side of the bed and got under the blankets with him. Feeling the bed move under her weight Gold looked over at Emma and gave her a smile.

"So tonight was fun. We should do that more often." Emma said

"What? Have sex in the living room?" Gold asked

"Yes." Emma laughed

"Well dear I promise we can do more of that in the future." He kissed her cheek

"Good. And I had a little talk with Neal and I could tell he's really liking being with Henry. I think it's doing him tons of good really. I'm supposed to go to lunch with him tomorrow, and I kind of forgot to mention it till now." Emma said

"Alright. I want to get angry and yell about you hiding it but I imagine that is the reason you hid it was because I would react in a bad not so pleasant matter." Gold said

"Yes. I love you and there is nothing for you to worry about by me going to lunch with him. He's a friend now, and we have a son together I think I owe it to Henry to act civil." Emma said

They kissed, and laid down together and just talked for a while until Emma fell into a peaceful sleep. Gold watched her sleep in his arms for a while until sleep came over him.

The next morning Gold woke up to an empty bed, with nothing but a note on the pillow of his girlfriend. He picked it up and read it with a smile.

_'hey sorry I left so early but had to stop at the store so Henry had some snacks for his party today in school._  
_I will stop by the shop later. Love you._  
_Emma'_

Gold smiled at the note then put it down, and then went to get ready for the day. Once he got the shop he was getting ready to open up when he saw Neal and Emma in the distance talking. Neal was touching Emma's arm and smiling just as big as she was at whatever they were talking about. Gold's smile left his face as he watched his girlfriend talk to her ex-boyfriend, and he stayed there watching them enjoy each others company until he had to force himself to look away. He went into his store to get to work, only finding it extremely difficult to concentrate on his work. Emma meant everything to him and the thought of losing her was heart breaking. Neal was the father of her child, and her first love. Gold distracted himself by focusing on a gift he was getting ready for Henry, it was going to be his Christmas present this year. It was a pocket watch that Henry had found very interesting the shop one day, and Gold was restoring it for him.

The day went on and lunch with Neal had come and gone when Emma showed up at Gold's shop. He was standing behind the glass case and he looked when Emma walked in to see her smiling. She walked over to the counter and gave him a kiss, but he was sort of tense which she sensed and she pulled away and looked at him concerned.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" Emma asked

"Nothing it's just been a long day. Everything is fine." Gold lied because he did not want to start a fight with Emma over nothing

"Well Henry is with my parents tonight, and I was thinking maybe we could do a repeat performance of the other night." Emma said seductively

"As nice as that sounds Emma I have to work late tonight. I'm really sorry I just can't tonight." Gold said stepping away from Emma

"Oh well I can stay here with you if you want, maybe get some dinner from Granny's it will be fun." Emma suggested

"I don't think you'll have much fun here Emma. I got behind in some inventory so I have to get everything up to date, I'll try to get home as soon as I can." Gold said

"Well if you're sure, maybe I could go to dinner with my parents and Henry after all." Emma thought out loud

"Yeah I'm sure go have fun one of should right? I'll be home as soon as possible." Gold said

"Okay well Henry is staying the night with my parents since they are taking him out shopping tomorrow for Christmas gifts." Emma explained

"Oh right okay well I will see you later." Gold said just trying to get her out

"Okay well I love you." Emma said

"Yeah. You too." Gold said and gave her a less than enthusiastic kiss on the cheek.

Emma just looked at him weirdly, and then she walked out of his shop not sure on what just happened. After a while Gold got a bit hungry and so he called Granny's to order something to get delivered. Belle was working at the diner now since she was released from the hospital where Regina had her hidden. When she first got out and the curse broke she went to Gold but he told her that Emma was the women he chose to be with. She accepted that and was nothing but kind to Emma every time they saw each other. Gold waited for his order and just continued to work on his gift to Henry until he heard the bell to his shop ring. Belle walked in holding a back of food, just smiling at him. She handed him the food, and he handed her the money which she accepted with a smile.

"Thank you Belle." Gold said

"Anytime Rumple. I saw Emma at Granny's with David Mary, and Henry." Belle said

"Yeah she decided to have dinner with her family tonight. I had to stay here and work late tonight." Gold said

"Oh well I will get out of your way. If you need to talk I'm here to listen." Belle said nicely

"I saw Emma and Neal talking today, and for a moment I saw everything we had together slipping away. Even thought it was just a simple conversation I just don't want her to realize she made a mistake and chose the wrong man." Gold said sadly

"I don't think Emma would leave you, she loves you too much I can see it when she looks at you." Belle reassured him

"I know she does, and I love her that is why this is so hard. I didn't have to work late I just didn't want to get into an argument with her if it was nothing." Gold explained

"So you just let her walk away?" Belle asked

"That probably was not the best idea. I just was not ready to face her yet, I had to think about it." Gold said

"Well I suggest you go home and wait for her, and talk to her about everything." Belle said

"Thanks Belle." Gold said

Belle was hugging Gold close to him, and he was doing the same thing. Now that him and Belle wer not a couple she was his closet friend because other than Emma she knew him really well. Gold heard the door to the shop open and then heard the voice of Neal.

"Oh sorry did I interrupt something?" Neal said

Gold pulled away from Belle and thanked her again for the food and she quickly left.

"What can I do for you Mr. Cassidy?" Gold asked leaning on his can heavily

"I was just looking for Emma she left her sweater in my car. I was just going to give it back." Neal said simply

"Emma is at Granny's with Henry and her parents tonight." Gold said

"Oh well thanks I'll just head over there and give it to her. Have a good night." Neal said leaving

Neal left the shop quickly, and Gold just stood there thinking about the night he had just had. Gold decided to listen to Belle and head home to surprise Emma and to talk to her about what he feeling.

When Gold was about to lock up the shop for the night he looked down the street and saw two people kissing on the sidewalk. He glanced again and saw clear as day that it was Emma and Neal.

* * *

Another chapter done let me know what you think so far I have a couple chapters written for this and will upload them as quickly as I can. Thank you so much

for the reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

Neal handed Emma her sweater outside of Granny's, and then he grabbed her and kissed her like he use to. Emma pushed him away quickly and touched her lips where his were previously touching.

"Neal what do you think you are you doing?" she demanded

"Oh come on Emma we've got along these last few months, and it's been like nothing changed between us." Neal said

"But things have changed Neal. I will always love that you gave me Henry,but I have a man to love one who loves me back." Emma explained

"Oh so is that why he lies to you about working late? Emma when I went into his shop and he was in there getting pretty friendly with the cute girl from the diner. So tell me is that the man you love?" Neal asked

"That is just Belle they were a thing but now they're just friends that's all Neal. Belle already told me she went to take him his dinner order, and that they talked and that he had something he needed to tell me. So I don't exactly believe you." Emma yelled

"Yeah? Well maybe he is going to tell you that you two are over. Maybe he is going to break up with you because what he really wants is to get in Belle's pants and leave you out in the cold." Neal said hatefully

Emma slapped Neal hard in the face and said "Don't you ever talk about him like that again do you hear me? Our son is inside Neal and he loves Gold like a father which is what I want, what we want. I think that if you want to stay in Henry's life you will stay out of my love life."

Emma walked away from Neal and headed to Gold's shop hoping that he was still there. When she got there she saw the light on so she walked in and went to the back and saw Gold sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. She made her presence known and he looked up at her, and that is when she saw the pain in his eyes. She knew that he must have seen Neal kiss her outside Granny's just moments ago.

"Hi." She said quietly

"Where's Neal?" He asked bitterly

"You saw didn't you?" Emma asked

"Yeah I did and don't let me stand in the way dearie you go and do whatever, and whomever you please." Gold said

"It is not what you think. I love you okay I love you more than I could ever love Neal..." Emma started

"Okay so you kissing other men in the street for everyone to see is how you show me that you love me more than him." Gold bit back

"Hey I did not want him to kiss me okay. If I did trust me I would own up to it and admit it, but he is the one who kissed me. After he did that I told him to back off and if he wanted into Henry's life that he'd have to stay out of ours." Emma explained

"I came into the shop this morning and saw you two talking and laughing and that upset me which is why I lied and told you I had to work late tonight. I knew I would say something stupid and I kept telling myself it was nothing. Then Belle comes in here and convinces me to leave here and surprise you at home but then when I'm going to leave I see you and Neal in the street, and you kissing him like you kiss me. I can't take it Emma he just won't be happy until you and I are over." Gold said sadly

"Are you saying that we break up? We can't, I can't let you go not now." Emma said tears in her eyes

"Emma I love you more than anything but when we were starting to plan our lives together Neal was not an issue, and now he is. I know some part of you will always love him and you should, but Emma it hurts to see you with him. You and Neal have a bond that we don't he is the father of your child." Gold said

"So are you." Emma announced

"That's nice of you to say that you think of me as a father for Henry but, you and him formed a bond together when you two created a life together out of love. I can't compete with that no matter how much I love you." Gold said

"I'm pregnant. I found out a couple days ago, I was going to tell you tonight at home. Look I know Neal being here is complicated and making you feel like I could leave at any moment, but I love you okay and we're going to have a baby together. Not even Neal can take that from us. You are an amazing father to Henry and this baby is going to be so lucky to grow up with you." Emma said teary eyed

"We're having a baby. Wow.. A baby." Gold repeated

"Yes I love you. and I love this baby, and I love that you get jealous of Neal but there is nothing to be jealous of. I don't want anything with Neal, all I want from him to let me be happy with you, and not disappoint Henry as a father." Emma said

"Emma we're having a baby." Gold said smiling

He went over to her and hugged her close to him, and then he pressed his lips to hers passionately. He pushed her back against the counter and pinned her against it. Emma ran her hands through Gold's hair as he moved his lips down to her neck. Emma pushed him away and looked at him in the eye.

"So I think its safe to say that you're no longer upset?" Emma asked

"No I'm rather pleased actually." Gold smiled and kissed her again

"Well why don't we get out of here and head back home." Emma said

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me love." Gold replied

Gold locked up the shop and then they drove home in his car. Emma was really glad that Gold had come around and didn't break up with her, like he had planned to do. Even though Gold still thought of Neal as a threat he knew that the happiness he feels right now could never change, no matter what.

* * *

The next day Emma woke up to Gold's loving gaze.

"Morning." Emma smiled

"Morning love." Gold said kissing Emma softly "What do you feel like doing today?" He asked

"I thought you had to work today?" Emma asked

"I can take one day off to spend with you. Saturday is not really too busy." Gold said

"Well in that case why don't we spend a couple more hours in bed, then go get some breakfast at Granny's." Emma suggested

"That sounds like the best idea you've ever had." Gold said kissing her again

Mid kiss Emma broke away and rushed off to the bathroom. Gold smiled a little, and got up to follow her into the restroom. He got there just as she was brushing her teeth over the sink. He just leaned against the door frame and folded his arms. Emma turned around and she just smiled softly at him.

"That wasn't very romantic was it?" Emma said

"No but it's just another reminder that you're pregnant with our child." Gold said sweetly

"It's romantic when you say it. So since I'm up now, and don't think I can go back to bed you want to get a head start to Granny's?" Emma asked

"Sure lets get dressed and we will go." Gold said walking back into their bedroom

"Can I make a wardrobe suggestion?" Emma asked

"Depends on what it is love." Gold replied

"Will you wear your jeans today? You look amazing in them." Emma smiled brightly

"Alright dear for you I will wear them for today." He agreed

"Great. Okay well I'm going to finish up in here and then change." Emma said

As they got dressed Emma threw up another two times before she felt okay to move again. Gold held her for a bit before she got dressed in a pair of jeans, and a blue sweater. Gold was wearing jeans that fit him just right, and a gray shirt. They drove over to Granny's as happy as they could ever be. When they got to Granny's they saw her parents and Henry walking in just as they were getting out of the car. Emma had planned on telling them the news today and was glad she could now do it sooner than later. She walked into Granny's hand in hand with Gold and saw Neal sitting at the counter and gave Gold's hand a gently squeeze when he noticed Neal. Gold wanted to beat him with his cane after last night, but he just looked at Emma and smiled.

They went to sit with her parents and Henry for breakfast and tell them the good news.

"So we have something to tell you guys." Emma said

"What is it?" Mary asked concerned

"Are you okay?" David asked

"Yes I'm fine. It's good news actually." Emma said

"Okay what is it?" Henry asked

"Well I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." Emma said smiling

"Emma that is great news." Mary said hugging her daughter close to her

"Yeah Emma congratulations." David said and shook hands with Gold which surprised everyone

"Henry what do you think?" Emma asked

"Does this mean you're going to give me to Neal and start this family with Dad?" Henry asked sadly

"No Henry of course not. I love you like my own son and I would never think to get rid of you. You're going to be a big brother, and that means that we are going to need your help with the baby too. We're all going to be a family together." Gold explained making Emma smile

"Do I have to change it's diaper?" Henry asked smiling again

"No I think we can save you from that part of big brother duties." Emma said hugging her son

Neil just looked at the family moment happening in front of him, and he left with a mixed look on his face. Gold got tense as he walked by them, but he just shrugged it off and went back to Emma. He knew that Emma wouldn't want him to cause a scene in front of everybody especially Henry and her parents who had no idea that there was anything going on between them. They continued their breakfast, and kept talking about everything till Henry wanted to go to the park. Emma and Gold still had the whole day to spend together, so they went home to talk about the baby and their future plans.

For the time being everyone was having a brief period of happiness.

* * *

Thank you all for keeping with this story it means a lot to me. Review this chapter and let me know what you think so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Four Months Later...

Emma was now 5 months pregnant, and had an impressive bump in her middle which Gold love seeing. She had forgiven Neal for everything that had happened but Gold on the other hand was not too forgiving. He played nice for the sake of Emma and Henry but not too much for real reasons. Emma and Gold found out that they were having a baby girl, and they were so excited. Especially Gold, he was planning out everything, and Emma thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

One day Emma was waiting at home for Neal to pick up Henry so that Henry could spend this weekend with him. Emma had started to let Neal have Henry on the weekends which Neal greatly appreciated. Henry was sitting in the living room with is stuff watching TV waiting for his dad to show up. They were going to do some cool stuff this weekend is what Neal had told him so Henry didn't know what to expect. Neal came by and picked up Henry, but he stopped to talk to Emma for a bit.

"Emma something's happened." Neal said

"What's going on?" Emma asked concerned

"I have to go back to Manhattan for a bit. I had a real job there for years, and my replacement who took my spot when I came here quit. My boss asked if I could go back and fill in for a while until this next project's done. I don't want to go Emma, but the business I'm in if I don't do what they ask I could be putting you in danger." Neal said looking down

"Neal what are you mixed up in exactly?" Emma asked

"I didn't know they were in organized crime until after I started working for them. I am one of the best which is why the boss let me leave and come be here with Henry. Now I have to go back for this job because I was the one who started the damn project in the first place." Neal said a little louder

"You work for the mob? You are a mobster and you never told me. Neal you've got a bond with our child now, and those people you work for know about him now, and not only him but me, and my situation as well I'm sure." Emma yelled

"Emma I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, I heard my son was here and that the curse broke so I came back as soon as that happened." Neal yelled back

"How do you know about the curse?" Emma asked shocked

"Emma.." Neal was at a loss for words

"No Neal how the hell do you know about any of this?" Emma demanded

Henry heard all the yelling upstairs and he just sighed saying to himself it got worse he would call Gold to come home.

"Emma when we met I had no idea who you were, I didn't use you as some ploy. I fell in love with you, and when August came to me and told me that he knew who I was so I left, it was all so that you would find your way. I did what I thought was best for you in that moment." Neal explained

"And who are you exactly? Tell me Neal and tell the truth." Emma demanded

"Well let's put it this way if you ever marry Rumpelstiltskin I'll be your stepson." Neal said simply

Emma thought she was going to pass out from this information

"You're Balefire?" Emma asked shocked

"Yes I am, and you can't say anything to anyone. Especially to my father." Neal said

"Are you kidding me? Neal your father has looked for you since you left and now you're telling me to keep something from him. Neal I am in a relationship with him, and we have complete trust with each other our relationship will end if I keep this from him." Emma yelled again

"Emma just don't say anything, he hates me and I hate him he has the life I should have with you." Neal yelled back

Not known to the fighting couple Henry had called Gold to come home as soon as he could. When Gold heard the fright in the boy's voice he rushed home as fast as he could.

"Neal I can't just keep my mouth shut on this one I'm sorry but you have to talk to your father. I can't hide this from him I love him too much to lie to him,  
I can't lose him Neal I already lost you once, but I cannot lose him." Emma yelled

"Emma I cannot let him know who I am alright. He hates me that's fine, I hate him for all he's ever done to me." Neal snapped

"Neal he is different he's not the man you knew back then he is good, and he is a father to our son." Emma yelled

"I can't face him Emma, I just can't do this because if he finds out who I am he will stop at nothing until he gets me back into his good graces. People don't change Emma, and I should be the only father MY son has." Neal yelled even louder at the end

Gold had just walked up to the front door and he could hear Emma and Neal shouting at each other.

"He's your father Neal I don't care what history you have with him you need to put it aside because there is a kid involved and that is your son. Talk to Gold before you write him off completely he's a good man Neal and he's a good father." Emma shouted neither knowing Gold was hearing this

"Emma I can't he abandoned me, that man left me alone because magic was more important to him than I was. I honestly hope he doesn't do that to you or you daughter least of all Henry." Neal said

"You abandoned me Neal yet I let you back in. I chose to have a relationship with you even after you tried to destroy mine with Gold. I'm sorry Neal but when he comes home I'm telling him what I know unless you man up and tell him yourself. He loves you, and he drives himself crazy with guilt everyday because he wasn't there for you." Emma yelled again

Emma had tears coming from her eyes and she gasped loud and grabbed her stomach, and that's when Gold made his presence known to the two. He rushed over to her and called Dr. Whale to let him know that they were on their way into see him. Gold got Henry and rushed out with his family even Neal came rushing out with them.

Neither men said a word to each other about the conversation that took place earlier in the day because Neal knew that Gold had heard him and Emma say that he was his father. Gold wasn't sure how he felt about Bae coming back into his life, it was just all hitting him that the boy who calls him Dad is in fact his grandson, and the love of his life had once been in love with his son. Also the fact that this child he was having with Emma would also be his sister, and Henry's sister as well as his aunt. This was a complicated situation for everyone involved, so the two men just sat there in silence waiting for Dr. Whale to come out and tell them what's going on.

Whale came out and Gold stood up quickly and walked over to him.

"Is Emma okay?" Gold asked

"Yes Emma is fine, the baby is fine as well very healthy. Emma was just under stress and the baby was letting her know that it was not a good thing. It happens quite often, all I can say is that she needs to be away from the stress and she needs to take it easy." Whale said "You can go in and see her now." He added

Gold walked back into the room where he saw Emma lying there staring at the wall with her hand on her belly. Gold took a seat next to her bed, and smiled when she looked over.

"Hey love how do you feel?" Gold asked

"I'm fine. I feel a little stupid but I'm fine." Emma answered

"Alright well Whale said you need to take it easy, and stop stressing out." Gold told her

"You heard didn't you?" Emma asked

"Yeah I did but that doesn't matter now, what does matter is that you and our baby are okay." Gold replied

"Gold this is a big deal, and I will keep stressing about it until you talk about it." She demanded

"Emma I can't make my son suddenly like me, he's right I screwed up I chose magic over him all those years ago. I gave him up so that I could keep my power, and it wasn't really worth it but he's been hurt he is not going to see the man I am now. All he sees is the man who left him alone, and I can't really blame him. I always wanted to be better than my father because he made me grow up with out him, but I did the same thing to Bae and I will never forgive myself for that." Gold explained

"Gold I love you so much, and I just want to see you happy." Emma said

"Emma I am happy I have you, Henry, and this baby. It would be great if I had Bae in my life again but I understand his pain, and I get why all of this would be weird for him Emma. He loves you, and Henry is my grandson, this child is Bae's sister and Henry's aunt everything is a little weird. If one day he wants to come to me then great but until then I will just have to deal with all of this. I love Bae so much but our relationship tore apart long ago, and there is not much that can fix that." Gold said

"It would be easier if I hated you for all you've done." They heard from the doorway

Neal was standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Bae..." Gold started

"No I heard everything you were telling Emma, and you're right everything about this situation sucks but I am here to tell you that I wish I hated you. The crappy thing is that I don't hate you. All these years I thought you didn't give a crap or you thought what happened was my fault. When I came here I had no idea that you were here, all I knew was that Emma and my son were. So that night when I came over to meet Henry and I saw you with Emma I lashed out and I wanted to just punch you in the face. You're good for Emma and Henry I can see that, and I think that is really good that you two found each other. I'm not saying we will be close again because we have way too much between us to just start over, but I'm not going to just write you off." Neal said

"What about New York?" Emma asked Neal

"I'm handling it Emma don't worry." Neal said and left the room

Gold didn't know what to do with the words his son just spoke to him. For years he had imagined what it would be like to reunite with this son, and now that he had he was not sure how he felt about it.

* * *

So ends another chapter of this story. Thank you all for the reviews. Review this one, and let me know what you think. Thank you all.


	6. Chapter 6

Things have calmed down since the night Emma found out her ex-boyfriend was her current boyfriends long-lost son. Neal went back to New York to deal with his job, and Emma told Henry who Neal really was. Henry found humor in the situation, but he understood that things would be complicated for everyone for a while. Emma was glad that her son understood, and she was glad that her daughter was healthy and going to be born soon.

Emma was now full term and could have the baby at anytime, which made Gold hover over her constantly. Emma loved him but he was driving her crazy. She was out with Mary Margaret one day so they could shop for the baby and talk. Gold didn't really want to let her out of his sight but Emma convinced him to go to work while she went out with her mother. They were sitting at Granny's talking and having some burgers.

"So have you heard from Neal?" Mary asked

"Not really, he calls to tell Henry he loves him but other than that he hasn't made much contact. I don't know what to do on that part of my life, I mean Neal told me what he's mixed up with and now I haven't heard from him. It makes me nervous." Emma admited

"Well Emma he is the father of your son no matter how much you don't want to admit it you will always care about him." Mary said

"Yeah I know you're right but as of right now Gold is so excited for this baby. He has hovered a lot lately and it's driving me insane." Emma said

"Well he's a worried father he hasn't been around a new-born baby in centuries he nervous." Mary said

Emma laughed "Yeah well sometimes its cute like at night when he thinks I'm sleeping and he's talking to my stomach. I can see the worry in his eyes because of Neal." Emma said

"Yeah well he has you, and you're helping him thought it by just being here with him. Now what has Henry said about Neal and all this?" Mary asked

"He thinks its funny. He understands everything that is happening but he just is upset that Neal is not here now. Henry knows a different side of Gold so he can't really grasp the fact that he was a bad guy. Henry thinks of him as a father, and he just wants all of us as a family." Emma explained

"Emma just give all this stuff time to settle in. You are about to have a baby with the man you love, and you have been through a lot in your life but now you have your chance to have a normal life." Mary said

"I know I'm being silly. I do love Gold I really do even if nobody understands it, but he's a great guy. I love that you and Dad have accepted him. It really does mean a lot even if it may not seem like it." Emma said

"We love you Emma, and we're just glad that he makes you happy. So now what shall we do after lunch?" Mary asked

"I think we should get all this stuff back to the house and put up in the nursery. All the painting has been finished and furniture is set up we just have to put all this stuff where it belongs." Emma said

"Alright let's get going there are a lot of clothes to put away." Mary laughed

Emma laughed and they left and went back to Emma and Gold's house so they could get the baby's thing in order. When they got there Emma was surprised to find that Gold was still out and not home waiting for her return. Her and Mary Margaret went upstairs to the baby's room and started putting everything in order. Emma got a call from Gold letting her know that he was taking Henry to get some stuff for a school project. Emma said that she would stay with Mary until he got back so that he wouldn't have to worry about her being on her own.

Mary Margaret and Emma were sitting in the living room talking and laughing when Henry and Gold got back. Henry said a quick hello and ran up to his room with four bags in his possession. Gold walked into the room and smiled and said hello to Mary Margaret.

"Gold that looks like a lot more than stuff for a school project." Emma said

"Well we just saw a few things and he had to buy them." Gold said

"Hmm I see. Well we bought more stuff for the baby today and I picked out something that I think you will really like." Emma smiled

"Well I'll have to be the judge of that dearie." Gold said back

"Okay well I'm going to get going. David and I have some work around the house to do." Mary said getting up from the couch

"Alright thanks for the day out it was just what I needed." Emma said

"Anytime. Take it easy alright you don't want to give Gold a heart attack worrying about you." Mary laughed hugging her daughter

Emma walked her mother out and then closed the door behind her. She walked into the living room where Gold still stood just looking at her and smiling. She told him to come with her to the nursery so that she could show him what they bought during the day. Emma showed Gold all the clothes, and little stuffed toys they bought for the baby. Emma then held up a little pink outfit that read "daddy's princess" on it. Gold just looked at it and smiled brightly, if Emma didn't know any better she would have sworn she saw tears in his eyes.

Gold and Emma called Henry down for dinner a while later, and they ate together as a family like they usually did. Then there was a knock and the front door, and Gold went to see who was at the door at this time of night. He was quite shocked to see Neal standing there with his bags in hand looking quite tired. He told him to come in and sit for a while. Gold told Emma that Neal was here and she went into the living room to talk to him before Henry came out at all, Gold kept him busy in the kitchen for a while.

"Emma something has happened." Neal started "I got out but only because the guy I worked for got shot and killed so was everyone on his payroll. The cops were called in and people were arrested, except me I had no ties to these people anymore. My boss cut ties with me when I left New York to be with Henry, and now he's dead he was one of the few people I trusted. Now he is dead and I have a clean start but the only thing I want to do is go out there and find the people who are responisble for him being shot." Neal said

"Neal I'm sorry to hear that, but I am glad that he gave you a chance to live your life. He obviously cared about you very much to do that for you. I am glad that you are okay because your son misses you." Emma said

"I miss him too Emma. Hell I even missed my father and you, and this town. I just don't want to let the people who did this to get away with it." Neal said

"I know Neal but listen to me if you start digging you will land in some serious trouble. I can't let you drag Henry into this, if you decide to go after the people responsible I'm cutting off all contact to Henry." Emma said sternly

"Emma I love my son." Neal said simply

"Then you will stay here and be a Dad to him, not off somewhere getting yourself killed." Emma stated

"I will be here for him Emma I really do love him. Emma for so long this man has been a father to me. I owe him my life." Emma said

"Neal I don't want to disrespect you in anyway but even if you owe a dead man your life, I don't have to let my son be around that. I will do whatever it takes for him to be safe, and I hoped that you would be there for him as a father." Emma said

"Emma I'll be his dad, the dad I always wanted to be. I want to move to Storybrooke for good, I'll get an apartment and a job and I will be here. I will make a home suitable for Henry." Neal promised.

"I hope you mean that Neal because Henry deserves more than we had growing up." Emma said

"I completely agree with you. Oh and may I just say you look wonderful." Neal smiled

"Shut up." Emma laughed

Neal hugged Emma close to him, and thanked him for staying. Neal could feel the baby kicking, and that reminded him that Emma was carrying his soon to be sister. Thinking about that was still hard on Neal but he started coping with that when he saw that Emma and his father were happy.

"I'm glad you found it Emma." Neal said

"Found what?" Emma asked

"Tallahassee." Neal said simply, then walked into the next room to his son.

* * *

Review please and let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma was extremely happy about the next couple of days because she was supposed to have the baby any day now. Even though she thought she sounded crazy she just knew that she was going to have her daughter in the next couple of days. Gold had been very loving, and supportive of Emma during her pregnancy and that made her love him even more. Henry was with Neal a lot more these days, now that Neal had an apartment and everything. When Neal officially moved to Storybrooke he had his father over and they talked for a long time. Neal felt better about his father, and he was starting to come around to the idea that he was a changed man. Emma was impressed with both Neal and Gold about how they were starting to finally get along. Gold was happier, and even more excited about the arrival about their daughter. Even Neal was excited for the arrival of his little sister, he had always wanted a sibling and he thought "better late than never."

Emma was at Granny's with her parents and Henry while Gold was at the shop working late again, and Neal was helping him move stuff around. Emma had felt weird all day, but shrugged it off until she felt her water break. Emma shocked and not really knowing what to do, especially since she was in public. Figures that her baby would make her cause a scene and everyone would be making a fuss from the start. Emma put her hand on her belly and then looked up at her family who were all engaged in a conversation.

"Um guys I think we need to head out sooner than later." Emma said

"Why? Are you getting tired?" Mary Margaret asked

"No it's not that, but I do think I need to go to the hospital rather quickly." Emma said

"What?" David exclaimed

"Yeah my water just broke and I would really rather avoid a scene so can we go please." Emma said

Mary Margaret just smiled and laughed at her daughter who was so calm, and then looked to her husband who was flustered. They got outside Granny's and Henry said that he would run across the street to get Gold. David said that Henry should get a ride with Gold to the hospital and they would meet them there, and Henry agreed then went on his way to the shop.

Henry burst into the shop, and Gold looked up at a frantic yet excited Henry.

"Henry what are you doing here? Aren't you having dinner with your Mom at the diner?" Gold asked

"Mom's water broke." Henry said

"Oh my god she's having the baby now?" Gold asked

"Yes come on. Grandma and Grandpa took her to the hospital we've got to go now." Henry said

Henry and Gold hurried out of the shop, and to Gold's car as quickly as they could. Henry called Neal from the car and told him to meet them at the hospital. They finally arrived at the hospital and went to find Emma. When they found her, she was sitting in a hospital bed getting examined by Dr. Whale. Gold went and stood by Emma smiling brightly at her, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Whale was telling them that Emma was ready to start pushing any minute now, and suddenly Gold got really nervous. Emma told him that everything was going to work out and they were going to meet their baby really soon.

7 Hours Later...

Emma was in her private hospital room watching Gold hold their daughter close to him. He was talking to her lovingly, and rocking her back and forth. Emma was so happy having this feeling, she missed out on it with Henry and regretted it everyday yet here she was with her newborn baby girl. None of her family had seen the newest edition to the family yet, because Emma and Gold were still trying to figure out a name. When they finally settled on the name Gold went and told David, Mary, Henry, and Neal that they could come see the baby now.

When they walked into the room Emma was sitting up in the bed holding her beautiful baby girl in her arms. Mary went over to her newest grandchild and smiled over the baby. Emma handed the baby over to Mary and smiled brightly.

"Everybody this is Raeline Mary Gold." Emma announced

"You named her after me?" Mary asked

"Yes I did, and Henry helped pick out the first name." Emma said

Neal was talking with this father when it was his turn to hold the baby.

"So how does it feel? Being the father of a little girl?" Neal asked

"It feels different, I was always protective of you but with her its different." Gold said

"Well you and Emma did a great job creating this little princess. Wow I never thought I would have a sibling let alone when I was in my thirties, and from the woman I have a son with, who was royalty." Neal said smiling down at his sister

"Yeah I never thought I would have another child. At the time I didn't even want another child after you left. I'm amazed that Emma saw something in me at all and gave me the chance to do this again." Gold said

"Well just don't mess this up Dad you look really happy, and I haven't seen that in a long time." Neal said to his father

"Thank you my boy." Gold said

Neal gave the baby to Gold who let Henry hold her for the first time. Emma was talking to Neal with everyone else was looking, and talking about the baby. Emma thought about how much her life changed, and was so glad that everything turned out the way it did.

A little while later everybody went home, and it was just Emma, Gold and their daughter. Raeline was sleeping and Gold was awake talking to Emma about the days events, and what was to come.

"So how are you feeling?" Gold asked

"I am feeling great, a little tired. I'm really happy." Emma replied

"I'm happy too, Emma we have a beautiful daughter." Gold said

"We certainly do. She is so beautiful, and she has you eyes." Emma smiled

"Yes but she has your nose, and I can tell she has you blonde hair." Gold said

"So how are you feeling? I know its been real this whole time but she is actually here now. How are you handling it?" Emma asked

"I'm scared that I am going to mess this up, and end up losing you and her. I feel so overjoyed that I feel like I do not deserve it." Gold said

"You more than deserve this, and you are not going to lose us." Emma said gripping Gold's hand

Emma pulled him closer and kissed him sweetly. In that kiss Emma made sure that Gold knew how much she loved, and cared for him. With everything that is going on in their lives she loves him more so than anything, especially when she sees him with Henry and now their daughter. They knew that they were going to have a good life with their kids, and be as happy as they could be.

* * *

AN/ Thank you guys for reading. Sorry that this took so long to get up I've been a little busy but I am back and I have a few chapters written I just have to edit them. This story is going to take a turn in the next chapter that I hope you all like. Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

5 months later

Raeline was not five months old, and she was testing her parents relationship. Rae as they called her, had gotten sick in her first month of life. That made Emma and Gold even more so protective of her. Emma was so nervous to even let her baby out of her sight a second, and that put a weight on her relationship with not just Gold but Henry. She felt so awful about neglecting Gold and Henry but she was so scared that something would happen to Rae if she was not constantly with her. Emma knew she was getting too over protective but she couldn't stop herself.

As months went by after Rae got sick Emma didn't even like Gold being alone with the baby, which put tension on the relationship. Gold pushed it aside for a while but now it was just getting very annoying and stressful. Henry was spending a lot of time with Neal these days, and he felt really left out when it came to his mom. Gold and Emma were fighting so much that a few times out of the week Emma would take the baby and stay with her parents, or at Granny's. Everybody thought Emma was being a little crazy lately but nobody wanted to tell her anything about it.

Today was especially bad for Emma and Gold, because he had let Emma sleep in and took Rae with him to get coffee and breakfast. When he got back Emma was awake and pacing waiting for him to get back. When he walked through the door Emma grabbed the baby from him and started rocking her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing taking her out there this early in the morning?" Emma yelled

"Emma she's fine. She was smiling and laughing at Granny's most of the morning." Gold said putting the coffee and bag on the table

"She could get sick again. It is freezing outside and she could catch a cold, or something worse." Emma said

"It is not that cold outside, and the doctors all say she is perfectly healthy." Gold replied

"That is not the point. You do not get to just take my daughter while I'm stuck here sleeping." Emma yelled

"She is my daughter too Emma, and I am sick of you thinking I want to hurt her." Gold yelled

"Well you insist on always taking her places and making her be out all the time." Emma argued

"She is a baby Emma, she needs to see things outside. She can't just be locked up all the time in this house. It is not good for her." Gold said

"Well you need to start acting like a damn father, and not like she is just some little doll to take out and show off." Emma yelled

"That is not what I am doing. You need to stop being like this Emma because honestly I don't know how much more I can take of this." Gold sighed shaking his head

"So quit then. I don't need you and Rae sure as hell doesn't need you either." Emma said walking up stairs

Gold called after her but she did not reply. So he followed her up and saw her packing up her clothes in their bedroom.

"Emma what are you doing?" Gold asked

"I'm done. Gold you say that you can't take much more of this fine. I am going to just stop all together, and I can't change the way I act. I am protective of Rae she could have died that night when she was only one month old." Emma started to cry

"Emma she didn't die. She is perfectly fine, and healthy. I think you should talk to Archie about this." Gold said not daring to move closer to Emma

"You think I'm crazy?" Emma started getting angry again

"No. I think you need help. Emma you're not the same and you told me that you were feeling off. You know this isn't you Emma and you know it. I love you, but you are not the same. Have you even noticed how many people you drove away? Your parents can't even hold their grandchild, and Henry can't even live here anymore. I know it's not your fault sweetheart but you need help." Gold said

Emma just sat there and started crying, putting her head in her hands. Gold took that moment to sit beside her and rub her back, and Emma leaned into him. Emma sat there crying for a long while before she could look up and talk to Gold again.

"I'm so sorry." Was all Emma said

"You should call Archie and meet with him. I will be here to help you through everything I promise. Henry is very worried about you." Gold said

"I've been such a horrible mother to him lately. I can never get these months with him back, and our relationship was so good and now its broken again." Emma said sadly

"It's not broken Emma. He is just worried about you, and he wants you back to normal." Gold said

"I can't fix this. I need to go." Emma said standing up

"Emma where are you going to go? You need to stay here with me, and our family and we will help you." Gold said

"No I need to go for a walk, I need to gather my thoughts. I will be back, and I am going to go with out Rae maybe it will help me." Emma said

"We'll be here waiting Emma." Gold said

Emma went over and picked up her daughter, kissed her forehead and handed her to Gold. Emma looked up and kissed Gold on the cheek before walking out of the room. Gold heard the door shut behind her, and sighed as he looked at his daughter. Gold just hoped that Emma would come back to him tonight, and not stay somewhere else.

Emma was making her way to the path in the woods, so that she could clear her head. She didn't realize how bad she was until she was alone to think about it all. She had pushed her friends, and family away from her for 5 long months. She pushed Henry away, and as much as it pained her to admit hardly noticed that he had not been at home. She felt like a horrible mother for pushing her son away, and keeping her daughter shielded. The thought of talking to Archie was a good idea, but she was just scared that everyone would hate her and not forgive her.

Emma kept these thoughts with her as she walked on along the path. She heard something in the distance and thought it was some kids messing around. She jumped when she saw a man come out of the trees. He was a tall, good-looking man, with a missing hand. She looked at him and was really confused.

"Hello there lass. Um I seem a bit lost." The man said in a smooth accent

"I can see that. Who are you?" Emma asked

"My name is Killian Jones or Hook as I've been known." He introduced himself

"You're Captain Hook? Wow this day just more and more interesting. I'm Emma Swan." Emma replied

"Ah the Sheriff. Nice to meet you Emma." Hook said

"So where are you trying to get to?" Emma asked

"Just back into town would be nice. I am looking for someone and I am hoping that he is there." Hook answered

"Oh well I was just about to head back to town. Come on I can show you the way." Emma offered

"That would be great. Thank you very much." Hook replied

They start walking on the path back to town, and Emma was curious about why Hook had only just appeared. She never recalled seeing before the curse, or after it broke. So she just set it aside for now, and thought that he was hiding off in the woods like Jefferson had been.

"So Emma what brings you out here to the woods today? If you don't mind me asking." Hook asked

"Just had a lot on my mind. The woods alone is the only place I felt welcomed." Emma said sadly

"Well I am sorry to hear that. Walking alone always gives me some sort of clarity as well. If there is anything you'd like to talk about with me, I'm here to listen." Hook said

"Why would I tell my problems to you? When I can't even go to my family?" Emma questioned

"Well in my experience it is easier to go to strangers for comfort and advice than it is someone you know very well." Hook answered

"Fine I will give it a shot, I need to come clean about this. I have a daughter she is only five months old, and when she was a month old she got sick and since then I have not let her out of my sight. I don't even leave her alone with her father. Today is the first time I have been away from her in all that time, and in the process I have pushed everyone else away. My boyfriend and I barely talk all we do is fight, it gets so bad that I tend to just leave with the baby and stay at a hotel. My son doesn't know how to talk to me anymore, and I was so obsessed with keeping my daughter safe I barely noticed my son basically moved out and in with his father." Emma confided all this to Hook

"Well sounds to me like you have a lot of making up to do. Emma don't worry about feeling unwelcome, what you need to focus on is making your kids happy. Everyone else will fall into place but how kids see you that there is most important." Hook said in response

"You know I don't even know you but I really appreciate your advice. Thank you. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Emma asked

"Ask me anything lass." Hook replied

"Were you here in Storybrooke this whole time? Or did you come over from the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked

"I came from the Enchanted Forest. We both did my wife and I came over here when we found out that a man we hold responsible for all the bad in our lives was here." Hook said

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Well here we are back in town. I hope you find who you are looking for Hook I really do." Emma said before walking off

Hook stood there smiling to himself. "Oh I've already found who I am looking for Miss Swan." Killian said to himself grinning

* * *

AN/ thank you guys for the reviews! It means a lot, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I did not want to drag out a fight between Gold, and Emma so I hope you like this chapter, and the next. Hook has been introduced, and making it in good with Emma. Keep reading and reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

Emma went to see Archie and she told him everything that she was feeling. She felt a lot better once she actually talked about everything, and she was on her way to Neal's apartment to apologize. She knew that she really hurt him during the last five months, and she needed to start somewhere. Emma got to his apartment and knocked on the door, when he answered shocked to see her there alone.

"Emma. What are you doing here?" Neal asked

"I came to talk. I understand if you don't want to, but I thought it was worth the try." Emma said

"Come on in." Neal said letting her in

"You want anything to drink?" Neal asked as they sat down

"No. I need to tell you some stuff." Emma said

"Emma I just... you've been away for so long, and have missed a lot of things." Neal said

"I know but just let me get this out okay?" Emma asked

Neal nodded in agreement and sat back to listen.

"Well first off I almost left your dad earlier, I was packing up all my stuff and moving out. He got in my face about it, and convinced me to go get some help. I went to see Archie about it and we talked about everything, and he said that I most likely was suffering from Post Partem Depression. He said that every mother has gets it but when Rae got sick it went into overdrive and I snapped. I could not let myself focus on anything else but her, and how much I needed to protect her. Archie told me that if I went on any longer then I could have ended up hurting her in the long run. There is no apology big enough, or nothing I can do to ever make it up to any of you for treating you that way. I am going to try to be better, I even got some meds that are supposed to help me for the first month. I am sorry though Neal for everything that I have done to you and to Henry, I know that I really screwed up with our son and I can never fix that. I nearly lost the man I love because of this, and I hate that it happened, but I am going to see Archie for a long time coming. I just want you to be the first to know though that I am still thinking of taking a little break." Emma explained

"Emma that is really great that you are getting help, and I can assure you none of us hate you. You would think Henry would but he has so much faith in you that he just knew that you would be back to yourself. I think you should wait here for him to get home from school, you can help me make some lunch and we can talk some more. Just what did you mean by take a break?" Neal asked

"I would love to stay and we can talk." Emma said

Neal got up and went with Emma to the kitchen. They started to make some sandwiches and drinks as they talked.

"I think I need a break from this town. I need to get out for a while." Emma said

"But I thought nobody could leave because they lose their memories?' Neal asked

"That is still the case, but I can leave because I was not cursed and neither were you." Emma pointed out

"So you want me to take you on vacation? I don't think my dad will like that too much." Neal said

"Not a vacation just a couple of hours, I know Gold will not let me go on my own. He will think that I am going to run off, and I am asking you this favor so he doesn't have to do it and feel like he is going behind my back." Emma explained

"Alright just let me know when." Neal agreed

Neal and Emma continued to talk and make some lunch for Henry and themselves. When Henry got home he heard his dad laughing and then he saw his mother in the kitchen with him smiling. Henry dropped his back to the floor and called out to Emma, she turned around and smiled at her son. Henry ran over to her and hugged her tightly around her waist, almost in tears. Emma had tears in her eyes hugging her son close to him. Neal told Henry that Emma was going to stay for lunch and, talk and answer any questions that he might have for her. They were all sitting down and eating.

"So you are seeing Archie now?" Henry asked after Emma told him the story

"Yes, and he is going to help me get better." Emma answered

"I'm glad. I've missed you mom." Henry smiled brightly at her

"I missed you too, so much." Emma said

"So you have been gone all day and been okay with leaving Rae at home?" Henry asked his mom

"Yeah I've been better, and I feel good that I can go home and see her with her father." Emma said "Actually I should get back. I haven't really talke to Gold at all today aside from me yelling at him." Emma said

"I'm glad you're back Mom." Henry said hugging Emma again

Emma told Henry that she would see him tomorrow after her session with Archie, then Emma gave Neal a hug before she left. Emma headed home right after leaving Neal's, and she ran into Hook again on her way there. She smiled at him, as he apologized for bumping into her.

"Oh hello there again." Hook said

"Hi." Emma said

"You headed home finally?" Hook asked

"Yeah. You?" Emma asked politely

"Yes I just picked up dinner, and now going home to enjoy it. I hope to see you again Emma, have a nice night." Hook said walking off

Emma waved to Hook, and finished her walk home. When she got to the front door she stopped and stayed outside for a few minutes before going in. When Emma did enter the house she walked into the living room and saw what she had missed out on seeing. Rae and Gold were laying on the floor, and Rae was just staring at her father and smiling away at him while he talked to her. Emma's heart melted at the site, and then she felt all kinds of guilt for keeping them apart. Gold finally noticed Emma standing there with a teary smile and he got up and went over to her. He puts his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest, and Emma just cried. Emma didn't know how they ended up sitting on the couch, but when she pulled away she was sitting down facing Gold.

"Hey. Sorry I just broke down like that." Emma sniffed wiping tears away

"You do not have to apologize Emma. So how did your day go?" Gold asked

"I took a walk in the woods for a while, then I went and had a chat with Archie. He told me that I was suffering from Post Partem Depression, and then when Rae got sick I took a turn for the worse. I'm so sorry Gold, you know that I love you and I never want to live without you." Emma said

"Emma we will heal from this I know we can. I love you so much Emma, and I love our daughter I just want you to know that." Gold said

"I know you love her, and I today while I was gone I didn't have the need of having me attached to her." Emma said

"That is a good thing Emma it may not sound like it but it is. So were you at Archie's all day?" Gold asked

"No I went for a walk in the woods, then I went to see Archie, and then afterwards I went to see Neal. We talked a lot about Henry, and us and then I got to see Henry. I answered all the questions he asked, and it was good for us to talk about it." Emma said

"Well today was an impressive day for you sweetheart. I love you Emma." Gold said

"I am really going to work on us too. I think a lot of things we need to work on, and I'm sorry." Emma said

"It's alright sweetheart, we can talk it all out in time I promise. For now why don't we just hang out with our daughter." Gold suggested

"That sounds like a great idea." Emma smiled and kissed Gold sweetly

They were both laying on the floor with Rae, talking to her and watching her smile. Emma was starting to feel like herself again, and she was glad that she got some help before it was too late. In this moment everything was perfect, at least for tonight.

* * *

AN/ Another chapter down. I will be putting Belle in this story she is actually coming up in the next couple of chapters. I have not decided if I want to make her try and get Gold back, or if I want her to bow out and just let him be happy. Let me know what you think about it. Thank you for reading and all the reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Emma woke up to an empty bed, and she didn't hear Gold anywhere in the room. She got up to check Rae, and when she didn't see her baby in the crib she got a little nervous. Emma rushes down the stairs and finds Rae sitting in her baby swing, and Gold putting breakfast on the table. Emma lets out a relieved sigh of seeing her daughter safe and sound.

Gold turned around and smiled at Emma and went over and kissed her lightly. Gold could feel that she was tense, and he knew why. He knew that this was a tough trial with Emma after being the way she was for so long.

"Morning sweetheart. Sorry for the scare sweetheart, I just wanted you to get some rest." Gold said

"You shouldn't have to apologize." Emma said

"I know but this is going to take a while to fix Emma you know that." Gold replied

"Yeah I know. So after I see Archie today I was going to visit my parents." Emma said

"That's great. I think you should take Rae with you. It has been a while since they got to hold or play with her." Gold said handing her a plate of food

"Yeah that would be good." Emma said

"Emma?" Gold asked as Emma was playing with Rae

"Yeah?" Emma replied

"Friday night how would you feel about just me and you going out on a date?" Gold asked

"I would really like that. How long has it been?" Emma asked

"Since what sweetheart?" Gold asked sitting at the table

"Since we... since we had sex." Emma asked bluntly

Gold almost choked on his coffee not really expecting that question "Umm its been about six months Emma because 2 months before Rae was born we didn't really have sex, and then with the distance between us. So I'd say about six months." Gold answered honestly

"Wow six months." Emma said

"Why do you ask?" Gold asked

"Well I just got the idea that it was a long time, and when I walked into the kitchen I kind of just wanted you to take me right here and now." Emma said taking a bite of her food

"Okay well maybe this Friday than." Gold said seductively

"Yes that sounds great. Okay well I have to get dressed and go see Archie. I'll be back before you have to get to the shop, and I will take Rae to my parents" Emma said

"Sounds good to me luv. Alright well I will clean up down here and then I will give Rae her bath, and have her ready by the time you get here." Gold explained

Emma just smiled and got up and went over to Gold, she kissed him passionately and did not want to stop. She ran her hands through his hair, and that made him kiss her harder, and he had his hands firm on her waist. It took Rae starting to cry for attention to bring them out of their passionate embrace, and they were both flush when they separated. Emma laughed at their daughter, and then went up the stairs to get ready for the day.

Emma was out the door and off to see Archie, and she was really nervous about seeing her parents today. She was on her way to Archie when she saw Hook walking out of Granny's and talking on his cell phone. Emma waved at him, and he smiled and waved back. Hook walked up to her with his hands in his coat pockets smiling shyly at her.

"Morning Emma." Hook said

"Morning. You look very chipper this morning." Emma pointed out

"Yeah I suppose I am, it has been a good morning so far. Everything is going well here now, and working out very well." Hook said

"Well I am glad that everything is going well for you. You know you and your wife should really come to dinner with me and my boyfriend. I know you mentioned that you don't really know that many people here." Emma suggested

"Sure we'd love to. How about Saturday?" Hook asked

"Sure that will work. You know I never expected Captain Hook to act so civil." Emma admitted

"Yeah well I portrayed a bit nastier than I really am. There is just one man I would never be civil to, and he will pay for what he did soon enough." Hook said

"You know if you kill someone I will have to arrest you." Emma laughed

"Oh I'm not going to kill him. My presence will do the trick as will my wifes, he believed her to be dead." Hook said

"Well I hope that everything works out then." Emma laughed

"Oh it will sooner than anyone may think." Hook admitted

"Alright. Well I got to go, so I will see you Saturday. Here is our address and we will see you there at seven?" Emma asked

"Yeah that sounds good to me. We will be there on Saturday." Hook said

Emma said goodbye to Hook and then went to her appointment with Archie. Emma went and sat through her appointment, and she told him all about the morning she had. Archie told her that it was good that her sexual feelings for her boyfriend were coming out because that meant other things were on her mind. He also told her that it was a good idea that she was taking that big step and leaving Rae for an entire night on Friday. Emma sat there and listened to everything Archie was telling her, and she knew that she would be better soon enough.

After her appointment she went back to her house to get Rae. When she got there Gold was just finishing putting some clothes on the baby, and talking to her. Emma smiled at the sight before her, and just watched as Rae smiled up at her daddy. Emma and Rae left the house 20 minutes later, and headed off to her parents place. She had not really seen or talked to her parents in months, and she had a lot of making up to do. She knocked on the door, and saw the surprised look on her fathers face when it opened. He just stared at her, and then let her inside.

"Hi." Emma said shyly

"Emma? What are you doing here?" David asked

"Umm.. Well I thought I would drop by, and apologize." Emma said

"For what?" David asked again

"For how I have acted. I've kept your granddaughter from you. That is not okay, and I almost left Gold the other day. He forced me to get some help, and at first I didn't want to, then I went to see Archie." Emma said taking a seat on the couch across from her parents with Rae in her arms

"Emma is everything okay?" her mother asked

"I am going to be. I found out that I had post partem depression, and when Rae got sick it got worse. I had a talk with Gold last night, and then we sat with Rae for a long time just staring at her. He told me that I haven't really let you near her. So I thought that I would bring her by with me today." Emma said

"Oh Emma. I am glad that you are getting the help you need sweetheart." Mary said

"Yeah well I am working on it but in the mean time I am trying to distance myself a bit. Getting back to doing things at a normal pace. After this I am going to take Rae to her brother. Or brothers I guess." Emma said about Henry and Neal

"That's good. Can we hold her?" David asked

"Of course." Emma said smiling handing her daughter to her father

"Actually could you guys babysit her for us on Friday?" Emma asked

"Of course we can. If you're sure." Mary said happily

"I'm sure about it. Archie says it's a good thing that these feelings are coming back, and that I feel the need to go out. So Gold wants to take me out for the night, and see how it goes. I will try to keep the phone calls to a minimum." Emma joked

"I'm very proud of you Emma. We would love to watch her for you." David said hugging his daughter

Emma stayed at her parents for a couple of hours just talking, and playing with Rae. Once they left they headed over to see Henry, and Neal for a little while. Emma told Henry that it would be his choice when he wanted to come back home with her, since she wanted him to make sure that he wanted to be home. Emma had a lot to prove to him, and she knew that. So she finally made it home, and she was extremely tired by that time. Her and Gold sat on their bed with Rae, and Emma fell asleep with her in her arms. Gold just smiled, and then laid down in bed with her. He fell asleep quickly, and in peace with both his girls by his side.

* * *

AN/ There you go another chapter down. Let me know what you think of this so far. I went back and checked my story, and I have mentioned Belle already. I will put her in the next chapter as well. R&R please :D


End file.
